Pretear Love Story
by Runa Isami
Summary: This is kinda like a sequel to the series, it has your favorite knights and pretear, Himeno fight a new evil and will Hayate finally confess his love to Himeno? Find out in this story!


_At age 16, my life was hard. Besides having a dad that married to a lady who had an extravagant life, I had two step sisters. One that shut her life out and another that basically picked on me! Also my stepmother always was hard on me! I thought I wasn't needed until one day these seven knights that called themselves the Leafe knights show up and tell me that I was something called the Pretear and I have to help them restore their world, Leafeaniya and take down the Princess of Disaster! I fought a lot of demon larva and took them down until I found out that the Princess of Disaster was preying on my sister, Mawata, who joined the darkness, but we did get her back with mine and my family's love! Also in the battle, I almost lost a friend, Sasame, who joined Takako due to his love for her. After giving the tree of destruction my Leafe, I never knew there was knight that cared for me revived me, his name is Hayate! It's been four years since the battle and Leafeaniya has been in peace and the Leafe knights are enjoying their lives in Awayuki town. Well me, if you want to know who I am, the name's Himeno Awayuki! I am already 20 and in college, my life now is peaceful yet I keep on getting a feeling that there is still something out there and doesn't involve red snow._

A Pretear Love Story

"Good evening, time for another Sasame's Words Gate session, a lot more postcards have been coming in ever since I started this show…" "Wow, ever since he started this show four years ago, people still have been sending more postcards!" Kei said. "Well Sasame knows and understands the brokenhearted and the ones who are looking for that someone!" Gou exclaimed. "Before you know it he will change the name to Sasame's Love Gate!" Hajime exclaimed. Himeno sighed and Goh turned to her and asked, "What's wrong Himeno!? You should like you're down! Want me to get you a sundae, my treat!" Goh exclaimed. "Oh, it's nothing!" she answered. "Are you sure, there's something on your mind and it seems to be always on your mind!" Kei told her. "It's Hayate." She told them. "Oh that brute, to come to think of it, he never contacted us since he went home last week nor came back. I wonder what's keeping him." Gou said. "That's what I wondered about the most, ever since last week, I've been worried!" Himeno said. "You shouldn't worry so much or you will get a wrinkle!" Mayune exclaimed. "Mayune, I don't have any and I won't worry if I do get one." Himeno told her older stepsister. "Ohhh Kei, do you mind helping me for a minute!?" Mayune asked. "If you want me to stand outside your shower until you come out to show your beautiful naked self, don't count on it!" Kei told her. Mayune scowled and walked off. Shin, Mannen, and Hajime giggled.

In Leafaniya. Hayate was being held prisoner by a ruthless sorcerer. Hayate screamed in pain as he was zapped by strong magic. "Now tell me, where is the Pretear!" the sorcer yelled. "I will never tell you!" Hayate answered. "If you don't tell me then I will have to torture you some more, now tell me where the hell is the Pretear!?" the sorcerer yelled. "Fine, she is in Awayuki town in the human world!" Hayate answered. "So I see, she's a pathetic human girl! Now my minions's find this Pretear and come back with her!" the sorcerer yelled. "YES SIR!" the minions exclaimed. Hayate lowered his head and thought, _I am so sorry Himeno, I tried keeping quiet and not tell him anything but I couldn't keep my mouth shut! I don't want to lose you! _ Back in the real world, Himeno was walking with Yayoi, her best friend from when she was sixteen years old. "So you're saying Hayate hasn't contacted you ever since he went home!?" Yayoi asked. Himeno shook her head and said, "No, I am so worried about him!" "It sounds like true love! Just imagine, you miss him and he misses you, he doesn't come back until he realizes his true feelings! Oh the romance!" Yayoi exclaimed. "Man, get real! Hayate never said "I love you!" to me ever! I wonder when he will, I seem to be the only one who says it to him but he never says it back. He is an odd guy to go out with." Himeno said. "Why not try to call him or e-mail him?" Yayoi asked. "I tried that so many times, he never replies and his cell phone is always off, what the hell is going on!?" Himeno exclaimed. "Calm down, you don't want anyone to stare at you, why not get some ice cream to calm you down?" Yayoi asked. "You're right, well, let's go then!" Himeno exclaimed and the both of them headed towards the ice cream parlor. A guy with deep green hair was watching them and said into a small orb, "Hawker here, I think I might have found the Pretear!" "Good, go and get her!" a voice said from the orb. "Yes." Hawker said and disappeared into a mist. Later on that evening, Himeno was on her bed thinking about Hayate. "Hayate, what happened to you?" she asked. She got flashbacks about Hayate and her on their dates and the flashback of the first kiss he gave her four years back. She sighed and shut her eyes and fell asleep. In a dream, Himeno was standing in a castle asking, "What's going on!? Where am I!?" She heard a scream and she asked, "Hayate!? Hayate, is that you!?" "Himeno…" She turned to see him chained to a wall and all bruised up and covered in scratches. Dried blood stains covered his shirt. "What happened!?" she asked. "Himeno…if you are having this dream…I am warning you that a new evil arrived here in Leafaniya and is coming after you! Warn the other Leafe Knights! Also please watch your back!" Hayate said and disappeared. "Hayate!? HAYATE! DON'T GO! PLEASE!" Himeno yelled and then she heard her alarm clock go off the next morning and she woke up. "Hayate." Tears came to her eyes and she thought, _Hayate, were you actually warning me!? Who is this new evil villain!? I will the others right away! _ Later that afternoon after Himeno's class, she was talking with the other knights telling them about her dream the night before. "Eh!?" Mannen, Hajime, and Shin asked. "So, Hayate contacted you through your dream, did he say who exactly is this new evil?" Goh asked. "No, he just warned me about it and told me to tell you guys." She answered. "This isn't the first time someone contacted you through dreams, I remembered I contacted you through your dreams when I was evil." Takako told Himeno. "I know, this time it's different. Hayate needs help, he looked like he was tortured in my dream!" Himeno told them. "We better keep a look out on this new evil before it decides to find you." Sasame said. "We will protect you Himeno!" Hajime exclaimed. "Thank you so much!" Himeno exclaimed. In a tree far away, Hawker was watching them and a woman with silver hair and eyebrow piercings appeared and said, "So that must be the Pretear!" "I don't know Dante, I have a feeling that she isn't at all, she looks ditzy." Hawker told her. "Let's test her, you see her with those six Leafe knights and the former Pretear, Takako, the only way on knowing is by watching her preat." Dante told him. "Right, let's do it." Hawker said and an orb appeared in his hand. He muttered a spell which the orb glowed. Vines came out from the tree above the group and went after Himeno. "Himeno look out!" Goh yelled and Himono looked up to see the vines come at her and she dodged them. "What is going on!?" she asked. "I don't know but preat with me!" Goh answered. She nodded and the both of them joined hands and they glowed. Goh disappeared into Himono's hands and she transformed. "This can't be a demon larva because they are dead." Sasame said. "But Shin do the barrier anyways!" Kei exclaimed. Shin nodded and he formed a vine barrier around the controlled vines. "Himeno, take down the vies!" Goh said from inside of her. "Right! FIRE AXE!" she yelled and a red axe of flames formed in her hands and she swung it at the vines which they were destroyed. More vines shot at her. "Himono look out!" Mannen yelled. She dodged and the other knights started to fight the vines alongside her. "So, she is the Pretear after all!" Dante exclaimed. "We have found our match Dante!" Hawker said with a smile. The knights and Himeno took down the vines and Goh reappeared beside Himeno. "Man, what the hell was that all about?" he asked. "I don't know, but something's definitely going on." Kei answered. "Himeno, didn't Hayate talk about the new evil in your dream?" Sasame asked. Himeno nodded and asked, "Why do you ask?" "I have a feeling that these vines were sent after you." Sasame answered. "Very clever assumption Sasame of Sound!" They turned to see Hawker and Dante. "Who are you and what do you want!?" Hajime yelled. "The name's Hawker and this is my assistant, Dante and we came to take your precious little Pretear!" "Oh no you don't! Himeno, stay back!" Sasame yelled. She nodded and stood back with Shin. "Let's see if you can fight us!" Dante said and had her orb which glowed a deep blue. Ice picks came from the ground. "No way!" Mannen exclaimed. "I will take them down!" Goh exclaimed and used his flames to melt them. "Very clever Goh of Fire, I think my thorn vines will take you down!" Hawker exclaimed. His orb glowed and Goh was hit. Goh screamed in pain. "No Goh!" Himeno yelled. "We know all about you Leafe knights, we know what will happen when you are about to die, you just disappear!" Dante exclaimed. "That's what going to happen with Hayate!" Hawker exclaimed. "Hayate!? Where is Hayate!?" Himeno yelled. "Somewhere in his home world where you will be joining my pretty!" a male voice said from behind her. She turned and gasped to see a guy with long orange hair. "Fiore, what are you doing here!?" Hawker asked. "I came to get the Pretear like Master Rei said. Now it is time to take her to her beloved Hayate or shall I say her dead beloved Hayate!" Fiore exclaimed. Himeno gasped and yelled, "No! No! He can't be dead!" "Then come with me to see if he is or not!" Fiore said. "No, don't Himeno!" Mannen yelled. "I must, I want to see Hayate so much, it's because I love him." She said and she got up and let go of Shin. "No Himeno-nee-chan!" Shin yelled. "I am so sorry everyone, but I must!" Himeno said. "Very well, let's go!" Fiore exclaimed and grabbed Himeno and he, Dante, and Hawker left with her. "Shit, they got away!" Kei yelled. "Why would Himeno give in so easily!?" Goh asked. "I think I know why, she wanted to be with Hayate." Sasame answered. "Say what!?" Goh asked. "Isn't it obvious, she has been worrying about him when he went missing and she loves him, she wanted to be with him, so she went along with this new enemy?" Sasame said. "I guess you're right." Goh said. "Don't worry about Himeno, she can take care of herself." Mannen said. "Yeah!" Shin exclaimed. "I guess you're right, I hope she will be okay." Kei said.

In a strange castle in Leafeanya, Himeno was in a prison cell crying and saying Hayate over and over. She heard the door to her cell open and she turned to see a man in golden robes almost similar to a Leafe knight's robe but it had a crest on the front and had long deep green hair and deep blue eyes staring at her. "So, you're the Pretear that the knights knew way back." "Who are you and what do you want!?" Himeno yelled. "I am Rei, I am a sorcerer that is trying to get rid of this world's Leafe and the knights and also you in order to take it over, but first I must take you down!" he answered. "No, you can't! The Leafe brings all life to my world and we live off of it also this world provides it and it too lives off of the Leafe!" Himeno yelled. "I don't care, people lose their lives due to their time running out." Rei said. Himeno had tears in her eyes and said, "But still, life in the human world live off of Leafe, you can't take it away, you can't! I won't let you!" "How? Will you preat with your precious Hayate, oh wait, he can't preat because he's about to die." Rei said and revealed Hayate who was lying on the ground bleeding and bruised. "Hayate!" Himeno yelled and ran over to him. Hayate heard her and opened his eyes and asked, "Himeno?" "Yeah, it's me." She told him. "You idiot, you shouldn't be here." He told her. "But I couldn't let you die so I came with the enemy." She told him with tears in her eyes. "Reunion's over, time to kill the one you love!" Rei exclaimed. "No, please! He doesn't deserve to die!" she yelled. "Hmm, maybe you're right unless you give me the power of the Snow White Pretear!" Rei told her. "What?" Himeno asked. "Don't listen to him Himeno!" Hayate yelled. He was kicked by Rei and he screamed. "Hayate no! All right, I will give you the Snow White Pretear!" Himeno yelled. "Ah, finally she agrees." Rei said. "N-no Himeno." Hayate said. She changed into the Snow White Pretear. "Now it begins." Rei said and he muttered a spell which bounded Himeno with vines and she screamed. "Himeno!" Hayate yelled. Her powers were being drained along with her leafe. Rei cackled. "No Himeno!" Hayate yelled.

Back in Awayuki Town, a strong wind blew and it started to snow. People were looking up at the sky in bewilderment. "Snow? In September?" Koahru asked. "This is really odd." Natsue said. "Could it be that something is going on in the Leafe Knights' home?" Mowata asked. "Maybe so, I haven't seen Hayate for a while, he did say he was going home to check on it but never came back, maybe he is in trouble, we should find Himeno and the other knights." Koahru answered. Natsue nodded. At Goh's café, Goh was talking to Himeno's father on the phone explaining what happened. "So you're saying she was taken?" he asked. "Yes sir, we don't know why but it seems to me that the new enemy wants something more than leafe." Goh answered. "Thank you Goh!" Koahru said and hung up. Goh hung up and Kei asked, "Was it okay to tell him the truth?" "Well, what'd you expect me to do? Lie?" Goh asked. "Hey guys, it's snowing outside!" Hajime exclaimed. "What!?" the both of them asked. They ran to the window and saw the snow blowing around. "Okay, snow in the fall? That isn't right!" Goh exclaimed. "That's not all, I am getting a bad leafe drain and it's…it's…oh no!" Shin exclaimed. "What is it Shin?" Sasame asked. "IT'S HIMENO'S LEAFE!" he answered. "WHAT!?" they all exclaimed. "That's it, we better get back home and rescue Himeno and Hayate." Goh said. "But what if the enemy comes after us?" Hajime asked. "We can take them of course, come on, we have two friends in danger and we can't let them down especially at a time like this!" Goh exclaimed. _Hold on Hayate and Himeno, we are coming. _Sasame thought to himself.

"So the leafe knights are coming here to their pathetic little home, we'll be waiting!" Hawker exclaimed as he watched through his orb. Dante smirked and said, "Let's see how they will fair without their precious little Pretear against us." "You read my mind." Hawker said. The Leafe Knights arrived in Leafaniya and noticed that it was very dark and lightning was filling the sky. "No way, this can't be our home." Mannen said. "Whoever did this will pay for this along with taking Hayate and Himeno." Goh said. "Well, well, why isn't it the six dwarves, you all came as we hoped you will." They heard Dante say. They turned and saw her standing with Hawker. "You two!" Kei exclaimed. "Take us to our comrades now!" Sasame yelled. "We will unless you live!" Dante exclaimed as she started attacking them with ice. They dodged. "Let me handle this since I also use ice!" Mannen exclaimed and started fighting back. "Let me help!" Hajime exclaimed as he also started to attack. "That leaves the others! Now take this!" Hawker exclaimed as he started to attack the others. They started fighting back. After a few attacks, the six Leafe knights were huffing and puffing and covered in bruises. "Give up?" Hawker asked. "Never, now take us to our friends." Sasame said between breaths. "Very well." Dante said and they took them to the palace. They saw Himeno and Hayate after they were brought to the throne room. They saw Himeno in a vine cage unconscious and Hayate was on the floor, pale and unconscious. "Hayate!" Goh yelled. "Himeno!" Hajime yelled. They ran to the both of them. "Himeno, wake up!" Mannen yelled. "Please wake up!" Shin exclaimed. "Stand back, I am going to cut her free!" Goh exclaimed as he brought out his fire axe and chopped the vine prison down. Himeno fell and Kei caught her. "Hayate, wake up!" Sasame said and Hayate opened his eyes and said, "Sasame?" "Thank goodness, now let's get you out of here, can you walk?" he asked. "I'll try, how's Himeno?" Hayate asked. "She's not breathing, we need to get her out of here!" Goh answered. "Not so fast," Hawker told them. "Not so fast back! SOUND ARROW!" Sasame exclaimed as he shot his arrow at them. Both of their enemies screamed and the knights escaped with Hayate and Himeno.

At Himeno's house in Leafaniya, the kinights were giving Himeno some of their leafe while Hayate was resting on her bed after being taken care of. He was covered in bandages and sleeping soundly.Himeno woke up and said, "Guys?" "Thank goodness you're okay!" Mannen exclaimed. "Where's Hayate?" she asked. "He's also here, but he's resting." Kei answered. "That's good." She said and closed her eyes. "She's still a little weak from having her leafe drained and not only that the energy of the white pretear was also taken." Kei told them. "So our enemy wants the white pretear but for what? To kill her?" Sasame asked. "I don't know, but we do know so far that they wanted the white Pretear's powers and so far they have most of it." Kei answered. At the dark palace, Rei was absorbing the White Pretear's powers and said, "Damn, this is not enough to make me strong enough to rule this world!" "What should we do now?" Dante asked. "Get the pretear back and kill her comrades in the process!" he answered. "Yes sir." Hawker said and the both of them left.Back at the house, Hayate woke up and sat up and cringed in pain as he did so. He noticed the sleeping Himeno and got up and went over to her and touched her and noticed that she was a little cold. He gasped and asked, "Why? Why did they have to do that to you?" The image of Himeno being in the vine prison came to mind and he held her and said, "You don't deserve to go through the pain that I went through." "Then why…why didn't you come back in the first place?" he heard her ask. He looked down to see her awake with her eyes opened slightly. "Himeno?" he asked. "Hayate, I was so worried when you didn't come back then I had a vision that you were hurt and it was true, you were, why didn't you come back or contact me?" she asked. "Because I wanted to protect you Himeno, because I…" Suddenly, explosions rang through the night sky. "Damn, they came back!" Mannen exclaimed. "Hayate, protect Himeno, I am sure that they came back after her." Sasame told him. He nodded. Himeno was silent. The other leafe knights went outside and started fighting both Hawker and Dante. Hayate held her close and said, "I won't let them take you away from me." "Preat with me." She told him. "What?" he asked. "Please preat with me, I don't care if I am weak but I want to protect you all and I don't want anyone else close to me get hurt especially the others who are outside fighting for me!" she answered. "I hope we can be able to preat together." He said and the both of them joined hands and they started glowing and Himeno changed into the Pretear of Wind. "WIND SWORD!" she exclaimed and her sword came out and she ran outside. The others were still fighting and Hajime saw her coming and yelled, "Himeno, stand back!" "So, she came out after all! Come on Dante, let's get her!" Hawker exclaimed. "All right!" Dante exclaimed. The both of them went after Himeno. "Himeno look out!" Goh yelled. Himeno started fighting them despite her weakness after having her leafe sucked out of her by Rei. "She can't be fighting, she's still too weak!" Mannen exclaimed. "Not only that, she preated with Hayate which makes it even worse!" Goh exclaimed. Himeno was kicked down and she landed on her wrist and she screamed in pain. _"Himeno!" _ Hayate yelled. She was kicked and Hayate's shield came into effect. She heard his grunts of pain and yelled, "Hayate, stop please! You're already hurt because of me!" _"Shut up tulip head! I am willing to protect you no matter what! That is my duty as a leafe knight! Now, get back up andd take those two down!" _ he yelled. She nodded and got back up and swung the sword and got Hawker in the pendant that he wore. He screamed and suddenly broke into glass shards. "What the!?" Goh asked. "Did he break into glass shards?" Sasame asked. "Those two were made out of glass somehow! Himeno, get Dante in her pendant!" Kei yelled. "Right! Take this!" Himeno yelled and she got Dante in her pendant and she screamed and she also broke into shards. Himeno went to her knees and changed back to normal. Hayate caught her as she fell backwards. "Himeno…" he said. "She exhausted herself." Kei said. "We need to get her back home." Sasame told them. "That won't be necessary!" they heard Rei exclaim and they turn to see him standing there in his full glory. "Leave her alone you bastard!" Hayate snarled. "Sorry, no can do, I must have her ultimate power so I can take over this whole entire world, not just this but the rest of the human world!" Rei exclaimed. "Do you know what are you doing to her? You are causing her world to go into a deep winter, that's what you're doing!" Sasame yelled. "Ah Sasame of Sound, never knew the one that betrayed your comrades to be with the former princess of disaster decided to show his face." Rei said. "That was then, this is now! I know I shouldn't be using this but I must!" he exclaimed as he took out the sword that Takako gave him when she was the princess of disaster. "Sasame, don't! Who knows if that sword will take your soul or something!" Mannen exclaimed. "I don't care, I need to protect Himeno and not only that protect my dearly beloved Takako!" Sasame yelled and he ran forward and charged at Rei. "This will be interesting, now let's see how strong you are! Earth Sword!" Rei exclaimed and his sword appeared and went after him and the both of them started fighting.

Back in the human world, Takako was watching the blizzard from her and Sasame's room. "Sasame, I hope you're okay." "Tipi…" Tipi said worriedly. "I guess you're worried about them as well Tipi." "Tipi." He said and nodded. "Don't worry, they'll be back, with Himeno and Hayate, safely." Suddenly, the electricity went out in the city. _Everyone, hurry and come back safely! I don't know if this world can go on without you! _ She thought to herself. Back in Leafaniya, Sasame was defeated and he was down with a stab wound. "No, Sasame!" Goh yelled. "Anyone want to come at me?" Rei asked. "Damn, how can he be so strong?" Goh asked. "I have a feeling it's Himeno's white leafe, it brought him more strength with the amount that he gave himself by sucking it out of her." Kei answered. "That's impossible, no one can get strong on that." Hajime said. "But it is, I am no ordinary glass creation but I can use the leafe to make myself whole by sucking more and starting off with the knight of sound!" Rei yelled as he grabbed Sasame's body. "No Sasame!" Kei yelled. Rei took Sasame's leafe and was thrown back to the ground. He was pale due to the amount that was taken from him. Rei's pendant fell to the ground and shattered. He cackled. "Damn, what should we do now?" Mannen asked. "We can surrender, there is no way we can beat him." Goh said. "But…I can…" Himeno said. "Himeno…" Hayate said. "I am the only one who can really stop him, Hayate please preat with me." She told him. "Let me preat with you Himeno." Shin told her. "What? Shin?" Hajime asked. "I never got a chance to preat with her and this guy uses vines like I can." Shin said. "Good luck Shin." Mannen told him. "Thank you." He told Mannen. Shin held out his hand and Himeno took and the both of them glowed and Himeno turned into the Pretear of Earth. "Whoa, never knew that the little guy would preat alongside her." Goh said. "Earth katana!" Himeno exclaimed and a katana magically appeared. "Now let's see what you've got Miss Awayuki!" Rei exclaimed as his sword reappeared and the both of them started fighting. "Come on Himeno!" Hajime cheered. "You can beat him!" Mannen exclaimed. Himeno went down and got back and kept on fighting. She went down a few more times and got back up and kept on fighting. After a few swings, both Rei and Himeno panted. "Why don't you give up already?" Rei asked between pants. "Because I know I can beat you, there are people that I care about and I am willing to fight and die for them!" she yelled. "Then die now!" Rei yelled and he sent his sword into her chest, stabbing her and tore it out. She screamed and Shin depreated with her. She fell to the ground. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Hayate yelled and he ran over to her. "I'm sorry Hayate…" she said and she closed her eyes. "Himeno, please stay with me, please stay! No, don't die!" he yelled and had tears in his eyes. "Himeno, no…" Shin said with tears in his eyes. "Himeno." The others said. "H-himeno…" Sasame said in his state. "Sasame?" Goh asked. "N-no…don't die…" he said and suddenly a light started glowing in him. _Takako…_he thought.

In the human world, she heard him and asked, "Sasame?" She felt his leafe and said, "Even though I am not there with you, please take my light as well." She said and a light came out of her. The blizzard grew stronger and the Awayuki family was trapped in their mansion trying to keep warm. "When will Himeno come home? I am tired of this cold!" Maiyune exclaimed. "Please Miss Maiyune, you should calm down!" Tanaka told her. "I am calm!" she exclaimed. "She will be home soon, all we need to do is have hope in her." Natsue told her. "Mother, look!" Mowata exclaimed. Natsue ran and saw a bright light and said, "It can't be, a light?" "Where is it coming from?" Koahru asked. "I don't know but it seems to be a sign of hope to help Himeno and her friends to find their way home." Mowata answered. "Then let's give her ours." Natsue told them and they closed their eyes and their own lights came out of them. The rest of the town follwed in pursuit and the light went into Leafaniya and the knights noticed the lights. "What is going on?" Goh asked. "It seems to be that Himeno's home town has given their own leafe to help Himeno." Kei answered. "Then we better give her ours." Hayate said and their leafe started to go into Himeno. Himeno started to glow. She turned into the white pretear. "What!? I thought I destroyed the white pretear and sucked the white leafe from her!" Rei yelled. "Apparently not, there is more leafe in the world than you know it." Himeno answered as she sat up. "Now it's time for you to be defeated!" she exclaimed and she took out a big sword and stabbed into the core of his power which was where the pendant he wore in its place used to be. He screamed and the leafe that he stole started to return to her and Sasame and the rest of Leafaniya. The darkness started to clear and the place disappeared. After the leafe was restored, Rei was lying in the green grass. Himeno came over to him and he said, "You win…" "Yes, shall I leave a tombstone for you?" Himeno asked. "No, I don't deserve to have one, not one bad guy does…." Rei answered and he vanished. "Himeno?" Hayate asked. "Yes Hayate?" she asked. "You're okay." He said. "Yeah, you're also okay, I am so glad." She said. He looked at her and said, "I need to tell you something." "What is it?" she asked. "All this time, I never knew I would feel this way about someone even though years ago I turned Takako down and then met you when you were the Pretear, you always made me smile, Himeno, I love you! Will you marry me?" he asked. "Yes!" she exclaimed and ran and hugged him. The both of them kissed. The other knights applauded.

Back in the human world a week later, both Himeno and Hayate got married and rise was thrown as they ran out of the wedding chapel along with Sasame and Takako behind them and they went into limousines and drove off. Natsue was crying in happiness. "I never knew my own little girl would get married." Koahru said. "I am glad she is happy." Mowata said. "Awww now I don't have anyone to pick on anymore!" Maiyune exclaimed. She sees Goh and Kei and smirked. "Eh!?" the both of them exclaimed. "Oh great, it's that crazy lady!" Mannen exclaimed. "You two better run!" Hajime exclaimed. "Oh Goh! Kei!" Maiyune exclaimed as she came towards them. The both of them screamed and ran off. "Wait for me you two!" she exclaimed as she chased them.

_And so, even though I almost lost my life, I knew that my friends would come and back me up along with veryone in Awayuki Town especially after the wedding. Hayate and I had a honeymoon away from home and I kind of ended up getting pregnant with twins. Sasmae and Takako on the other hand lived in the city limits still and Sasame still worked on his radio show. While Goh, he ended up with Maiyune. Mowata opened an art studio with the help from mother and her students happened to be Shin, Mannen, and Hajime! While my father kept on writing as usual. The good news is, the knights also have two knights, a new knight of wind and a new knight of sound since both Hayate and Sasme are retired. Looks like we all lived Happily Ever After!_

The End


End file.
